Smallville
by Jacob Black 123
Summary: Clark finds himself fighting his old Friend LEX after he thought LEX was dead.


Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Any Rights to it or its Characters.

A/N: This is only chapter one I will soon add more.

**Smallville **

Chapter one - A New Beginning

It was a sunny morning in Smallville when Lois Lane woke up in the Talon where she had been sleeping for the past year and a half and finally felt like she could call it home. As she opened her eyes she noticed she had two new texts messages and they were from Clark. It seemed as if Clark was so busy and clumsy he had forgotten to make himself breakfast again.

From C Kent

To: Lois Lane

Time: 08:30 am

Date: 11/12/13

[Hey Lois I seemed to have forgotten my Breakfast, was wondering if you could pick me up a Bagel thanks Smallville]

From C Kent

To: Lois Lane

Time: 08:31 am

Date 11/12/13

[PS I would like extra cream cheese this time thanks.]

Lois yawned and stretched as she thought to herself.

_ Wow! That Clark if I was not around to bail him out he would still be on that darn farm milking cows and such._

Lois shook all that out of her mind as she got into the shower and let the hot water cascade down her body and through her nice brown hair. 30 minutes later Lois got out of the shower and put on her work outfit and dried her hair and then walked out into the bright sunny day and got into the car and drove to the Daily Planet.

Meanwhile across town the Blur was beating up an entire local gang. The Blur then sped off to assume his secret identity of Clark Kent. He then sped off to the Daily Planet to find out the big story of the week, when his super hearing kicked in and he heard someone screaming for help, so without a second to spare Clark turned back into the Blur and zipped off across town to find a huge fire. Red flames were burning down an apartment building on the south side. Instead of taking the huge fire out room by room the blur super jumped and super breathed on the building putting of the fire out and grabbed the man hanging from the 6th story landing then landed and zipped over to the ambulance and then zipped off to dawn his descries as Clark Kent once again and Zipped over to the Planet. To only once again having, saving people instead of getting to work. This time it was a standoff between 3 robbers and 2 cops. The officers had been driving by a bank when Shots were fired. The cops stopped and barricaded themselves with the car aimed and fired back. Unknown to the men the Blur was on the roof of the Bank watching, he then used his vision to burn the AK-47's out of the robbers hands so the cops could arrest the men.

The Cops had the men handcuffed within seconds and were shocked with the unknown cause of the burn marks on the hands of the robbers. The blur zipped back to the planet to find out he had the missed the weekly meeting. He saw Lois and decided to ask her what he had missed.

"Where have you been?"

"I… was out…"

"Next time please try to be on time Smallville."

"I'll try next time."

Clark smiled to himself and thought.

_ Only if you knew Lois that the man sitting across from you really is the Blur. _

Clark then sat at his desk wondering what he should do when as if it was like his watch going off his super –hearing kicked in and this time it was a police radio going off saying bomb at local school. Clark looked over at Lois who seemed busy enough. So Clark took the opportunity and changed into the blur and zipped off to the school and when he got there the bomb squad had just arrived. The blur zipped into the school and found the bomb in the cafeteria. He then stopped time more or less and zipped through the cafeteria and took the bomb outside, zipped off to the Wharf and through it into the water where it exploded and no school kids or bomb squads were hurt. The blur then looked around and saw a man in a white suit that was bald. The only thing was he couldn't see his face the sun was blocking it. Then what was even stranger was the blur tried to get closer and the body of the man disappeared like it was a ghost. The blur saw the cops arriving to check the big noise so blur once again sped off to change and find more information on who the man he saw at the Wharf.

Once at the Daily Planet he found out that there had been more than one sighting of the mysterious bald headed man around Metropolis. Clark decided to go find Lois and see what she found out, when for some reason he heard JOR ELS voice and decided to zip to the fortress. Once there JOR El warned Clark about a dark force coming and that he would be facing his greatest and darkest trail of all time. Clark looked at the console and sighed.

_Once again all he got was a riddle from his father and he of course needed to figure it out all on his own. _

Clark zipped back to the Daily Planet to find the entire place in an up roar there was a new gang in town called the Toaster and they aimed to take over the pear and southern end of Metropolis. On-top of that they start fires with flame throwers to take out the competition of the local gang called Interpol. The Metropolis fire department had their hands full with fires starting all over the Wharf and southern end of Metropolis. Clark zipped off to the southern edge of town and saw half the buildings a blaze. He super breathed out all the buildings and then left the area when a sudden explosion rocked the area right in front of him which caused Clark to go flying through the air and into the water 50 feet away. Hitting rock bottom of the river he super jumped up and back on to land. Once on land he saw the four men standing with shiny outfits on and flame throwers in hand.

"What the Hell do you want with this part of Metropolis?"

"We have orders from the boss."

Who is the Boss?"

You will soon find out Blur but until then stop this."

With that said suddenly five more buildings went up in flames and the Blur had his hands full more than ever. Not only were these buildings full of people but they were all hotels ranging from 20 stories to the biggest one fifty. The blur was on his last hotel when he realized there were bombs on the legs of the hotel and a voice box. As the blur walked to the box it activated.

"Hello Blur or should I say Clark as you can tell you have taken out most of the fires but you have this big one left. Now I am assuming that you see the bombs on the legs of the hotel and the timers. This is no joke you have 5 minutes to save the people or the building will crumble and even you won't be able to save everyone, this is the day you fail and the people of metropolis will lose faith in their precious blur."

As Clark looked down he realized that the timers had begun counting down and he needed to move faster than ever. He super – sped outside super-jumped to the roof opened the door and super-sped inside going room to room and super-jumping out the windows to the ground and then back up saving people left and right. Finally when all seem done and Clark felt that he might be able to go and deal with the bombs when he heard someone screaming on the roof. Clark looked up and saw an older women screaming for help, Clark super-jumped up to the roof and walked over to her. Only thing was it was not a woman it was none other than, LEX Luther.

"Wow you have come a long way from the red blue blur, Clark I am impressed to say the least. Now that you're wearing all black I might have miss judged you, you might have Luther inside of you after all. "

"I'm nothing like you. You're a killer and an evil man with no feeling of mercy for others. You only look out for yourself and do what is only good for LEX. "

"You sure about that, Clark, look at all the damage you have caused, and burning the S all over the city. You're just like me. You want power just like I do."

"I swear you keep this up and I will do what it takes to stop you."

"You keep stopping me and the toasters and I will start targeting the ones you love."

With that said LEX took off his jacket and reviled a parachute and a piece of Kryptonite. With one last glance at Clark, LEX throws the green rock at Clark and jumps off the building landing on a nearby boat and takes off for safety. Clark once hit by the rock hits the ground groaning in agony as he feels himself growing weaker. Suddenly he remembers the bombs and his super-hearing kicks in and the last beep goes off and suddenly the legs of the building blow up and the building as if god himself was pushing it down. Fell to the crater below along with Clark laying there in pain.

The End

For Now


End file.
